Jim Hudson (Get Out)
James "Jim" Hudson is a minor antagonist of the 2017 horror film Get Out. He is a blind art gallery owner who is a member of the Order of the Coagula allied with the Armitage Family. He was portrayed by , who also played both the parasitic extraterrestrial organism Unity and its "missionary" Reverend Amos Howell in Superman: The Animated Series. Biography Despite being a member of the Order of the Coagula, Jim holds a certain distaste towards the other members for their intentions of capturing black people and using them as vessels to achieve pseudo-immortality. When Rose Armitage brought her boyfriend Chris Washington to her family's estate for visit, the other members took delight of seeing another black person in their grounds. However, unlike the other party-goers, Jim takes a genuine interest towards Chris for his excellent photography skills and compliments him for it. He explained to Chris that he had his assistant to describe the artworks in good details, which attributes on how he managed to maintain his job as a gallery owner despite his blind sight, much to Chris' surprise. Later on, Dean Armitage is hosting up a silent auction with a picture of Chris on display, and Jim places the winning bid, much to surprise of the Armitage family. Following the capture of Chris (who is strapped to a chair in the Armitages' basement), Jim appeared on a TV set and calmly explained the Order's true intentions of achieving psuedo-immortality (even Rose was involved with it all the time). Jim also confessed that he intends to take control of Chris' body, but only to gain eyesight rather than immortality; even assuring to Chris that it's nothing personal against him as Jim secretly disapproves of the Order's racist beliefs. As Dean performs autopsy on an unconscious Jim, he notices that his son Jeremy is missing and looks for him, only to find out that Chris has escaped. At that moment, Chris managed to stab Dean with the antlers of a hunting trophy. Suffocating on his own blood, Dean stumbles back into the operating room and knocks over a candle, before falling over and succumbing to his wounds. The candle ignites the sheets of Chris' intended surgery chair, the fire of which growing and (presumably) burning an unconscious Jim alive. Gallery HudsonTellsTheTruth.png|Jim explaining the truth to Chris. Trivia *Unlike the Armitage family and the other members of the Order, Jim is not racist towards Afro-American people and has no intention in getting immortality, even calling the other members 'ignorant' for their true intentions. He even showed mere respect to Chris for his excellent photography skills in general (despite wanting to take control of his body to gain sight) making him the least evil villain in the film. Navigation Category:Businessmen Category:Conspirators Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Extravagant Category:Deal Makers Category:Affably Evil Category:Honorable Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Elderly Category:Neutral Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Mongers Category:Criminals Category:Kidnapper Category:Opportunists Category:Charismatic Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Tragic Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Non-Action Category:Traitor